Useless love
by MMPluc
Summary: Okay so this is my first story. yes its of the movie so disclaimer first chapter. Its Useless shipping Male Hiccup x Female Toothless. And don't complain there are plenty of Toothcups out there already. Follows the movie except for the extra love scenes. No Hicstrid for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story, I know not many like a female toothless, but this is a Male Hiccup x Female Toothless. A quick disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon, movie or book, and this is for enjoyment proposes.**

 **Any Q/A will be answered before the chapter or after.**

We all know the intro so skip-

"So some people lose their knife or mug, but me I lose an entire dragon." I slap a branch that was in the way. I take another step and that branch slaps me in the face. I yelp in pain, and look to the branch and see that the tree it was attached to it was broken, as if something slammed into it, perhaps the dragon. I follow it and find a grove of were something hit and plowed through the dirt. I follow it till it goes over a hill. I looked over the hill and saw, the night fury! I duck down and take another careful peek over the hill I see that the Night fury is laying there wrapped in my ropes, I pull out my knife. Not wanting to test and see if the ropes would break if the night fury thrashed around. I run behind rocks getting closer to the dragon. I round another rock and see that it is possibly passed out or dead.

"I did it, oh, man this fixes everything. I-I have brought down this mighty beast!" As I put my foot on it the dragon pushes me off. I stubble back as I see the dragon coming to. I watch as the dragon opens its eyes. Green, like mine, but regardless I must kill it. I get closer and raise my knife higher. "I'm going to kill you dragon, I'm going to kill you and take your heart and show it to my father." The dragon whines. "I'm a Viking." I shout out to the dragon only getting another whine. I take a few more breaths and raise the knife over my head. Ready to plunge it into the Night Fury. I try not to open my eyes again but I do and see the dragon looking at me, staring into my soul. I look at it for another second. I close my eyes, but it is too late. I just don't feel the need or want to kill this dragon… It looks as scared as I am… I slump to my knees and drop my knife. I can't kill a dragon, even when I have it tied down. Can a dragon be that much different than a human?

I look to the dragon up and down the body. The rear I don't pay attention to, but something tells me the dragon before me is female. I pat her side, causing the dragon to give a questioning grunt. Knowing the dragon may very well kill me. I say some stuff to maybe calm her down, "I'm sorry that I shot you down." I heard her give a questioning coo. "I don't know what you will do once you're free, but if you wish to kill me, just make it quick." She remains silent, I grab up my knife and begin to cut the ropes binding her. I don't know why but I can't leave her in these ropes to die by some wild animal's maw or by another Viking's weapon. As soon as all the load barring ropes are cut I am tackled by her. She snorts and forces me to meet her eyes. She growls as I squirm under her. She growls some more as I wiggle again. Then she gathers her breath and I hear a long roar in my ear. She then leaps away, banging against many things. I get up and take a few steps and pass out.

 **Okay the roar that Toothless did this time is different. More of an accept me call. She did it loud in anger, but she does come around faster in this story line than in others. There will be an M rated extra that is of a certain chapter. This will be a rated E full story. Updates will be sporadic.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, 4-8 hours later. No Q/A yet. So the next chapter of this story and soon I'll add 3 with a different forbidden friendship scene. Because Toothless is more accepting of Hiccup.  
**

I sneak into my home, oh man I feel like a criminal, not because my conscious spared a dragon but because of how I was trying to sneak around… shoot.

My dad stated "Hiccup."

I responded, "Uh dad."

"I wanted to speak to you about something, do you have something?"

"No you go first,"

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"alright, I going to let you fight dragon/I don't want to fight dragon"

"What?/What?"

"Dragon training first in the morning."

"Uh, I should have gone first, because you see. I think there might not be enough bread making Vikings."

My dad hoisted a training axe, that by the way I made, into my hands.

"I really don't want to fight dragons."

"Of course you do."

"Rephrase, dad I can't fight dragons."

"But you will fight dragons."

"I'm extra sure that I won't."  
"Look son, when you carry this axe you carry us with it."

"Look dad.."

"Deal?!"

"But…"

"Deal?!"

"Deal" I said in a down trodded tone.

"Good, Train hard and I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here…maybe." The door closed.

I clear out my ear for the tenth time before bed. I laid in bed and thought of what the dragon had done, and how I knew the dragon was a she… It was just a gut feeling. I fell asleep.

Next morning I put on my day clothes and grabbed the practice axe, I had to lug it to the Training Arena. Upon arriving Gobber opened the gate, "Welcome to dragon training."

The teens said their pieces about different things including scars. I sure hope that I get no scars.

I spoke my bit, "Oh yeah, the pain… love it!"

"Who let him in."

"So if Hiccup killed a night fury does that disqualify him?" Snotlout walked off laughing.

Gobber pulled me aside, "So what if they don't accept ya, the dragons might think you sick or insane and go after the other.

Yeah right I thought as Gobber spoke to the others.

My hearing came back as Gobber said, "I believe learning on the job." And a Gronckle came charging out of its pin. Oh man, I sense this one is female too. WHY?

She crashes into the wall and scrabbles after a few rock that are upon the ground.

"Quick what is the first thing you need?"

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs called out

"A doctor?" I called out

Astrid called out, "A shield."

"A shield go. The most important piece of gear is your shield. If you have a choice between a sword and a shield-pick the shield." Gobber helped me lift my shield. We ran around the Gronckle making a bit of noise.

The twins got on a shield and fought over it. Till the gronckle stopped them by blasting the shield.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut out."

She was irritated at us, Goober asked, "So each dragon has a limited amount of shots. How many does a gronckle have?"

Snotlout answered, "Five?"

Fishlegs answered "No, Six!"

"Yes that it, One of each of ya."

Fishlegs was still occupied with the question that his shield was blasted away by her.

"Fishlegs out." He ran out of the ring

"Those shields have another purpose, making noise and lots of it."

We all start banging our shield causing her to get confused and seemingly unfocused. Snotlout tried hitting on Astrid got his shield destroyed. Gobber told him out. Astrid rolled next to me, "Just you and me, huh?"

"No just you."

She rolled away and I saw why. Her fireball nearly took off my face. I pulled my shield up in time, as it blocked the shot it was knocked off. But Gobber didn't say I was out. So she chased me into a corner. She pinned me down in the corner and took a few good sniffs of me. She then opened her mouth preparing to blast me. She blasts and is just shy of blasting my face off.

After tossing her back into her prison Gobber helped me to my feet giving all a warning, "Dragons always go for the **kill."**

I go out into the forest like an idiot. I picked up the pieces of my bola, then follow what I believe the direction that she went off to. I stumble upon a cove. It's pretty but a waste of time. "This is pointless. I say to myself." I see a few smooth rocks that are black next to me here on this ledge. Just then a shadow passed me, her shadow. I see the Night fury struggling to fly out of the cove. I see her full body and draw her from the top view. As she flies again, I see her get unbalanced in the air and crash once more. I watch as her attention is taken by some movement in the water. She snatches at the fish in the water but I see that she is unsuccessful. I slump, but lose grip on my pencil. It drops to the cove.

She notices and looks up at me, her eyes widen and she gives a whimpering call… What? What is she calling for? Help from another dragon nearby or from…me?

I hear thunder in the distance, I look to the sky and see its darkening with clouds. I know how it rains here. So I got out of the cove and started running back to Berk.

I didn't get back till it started raining. Once I was soaked I stopped running and walked up the steps to the great hall.

I heard that Gobber was having another class. "So where did Astrid go wrong in the ring?"

She said, "I miss timed my summersault dive. It was sloppy."

Snotlout trying to gain her favor, "No, you were great, it was so Astrid!"

"She's right you have to be tough on yourselves… Where did Hiccup go wrong in the ring?"

Gobber brought unwanted attention to me as I walked by. I picked up my food and drink. Snotlout acted like a little kid by shifting up and down the bench he was on.

I didn't pay attention to them, I was wondering about the night fury. How many have seen one and lived? Would anyone else know firsthand experience with them?

Then Gobber slammed something on the table.

"The dragon manual, it has everything we know about every dragon we know of."

Fishlegs started spouting random facts from book. "I've read it seven times, there's a dragon that will spray boiling water at you."  
Thank you Fishlegs for random dragon information twenty three.

Everyone else and the twins thought about the same. I was about to read that book tonight to see if there is anything on the night fury. The other left as Snotlout led them out of the hall. Only one left was Astrid, I walked up and sad, "So just you and me, so we…"

She pushed the book to me, "Read it."

"Oh so all mine, I guess I'll see you." Slam "Tomorrow…"

I waited till it was dark, I had a few candles around to provide light. I read the manual.

As I read I saw a common theme with each dragon was the warning and order: "extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

I read on through. It had the same warning about all the dragons… Until I reached the Night fury

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death. Never engage this dragon… Your only hope is to hide and hope it doesn't find you…"

I pull my book out and look at the picture of her. She looks like she's missing part of her tail…

I wonder, because this book is old, maybe someone has found out more about this dragon.

I also ponder why she was whimpering to me…

 **A bit later I'll have chapter 3 ready**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we're to the third chapter. Just to be clear if the chapter isn't clear enough, TOOTHLESS IS FEMALE! Ado and thank you.**

 ****

The next day, in the arena.

We were being chased around by a female Nadder. Man, why can I sense the sex of a dragon?!

I was standing in a place asking Gobber about a night fury pamphlet.

Then my axe was blasted. The Nadder chittered at me then chased me.

Gobber called for me to get my head in the game.

"Nadders are quick and light on the feet. You must be quicker and lighter."

Its official Gobber has gone a bit psycho, but he did lose two limbs to the dragons.

Fishlegs ran screaming blocking some tail spike not agreeing with Gobber's teaching methods.

The twins ended up getting directly in front of the dragon. Out of its sight, till they started squabbling with each other. The Nadder turn her head and saw them. She then blasted at them. They dodged out of the way. We ran around a bit more. I found a good place to ask more nonsensical question about a night fury. About then the maze started collapsing I only moved when I heard Astrid.

I fell down as she hit me. Her axe was stuck in my shield. As the dust cleared she tried pulling out her axe. Then the Nadder came after us. Astrid finally yanked my shield off my arm and hit the Nadder shattering the shield. After the Nadder retreated to its prison, Astrid turned on me, "Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents war is about to be ours. Decide which side you are on."

She walked away with the others. Snotlout stuck his tongue out at me.

I grabbed an extra shield, and ran out of the arena. I stopped by a fish rack and grabbed the biggest fish. I then continued into the forest.

I found my way to the cove that she was in… I climbed down, I tossed the fish into the open. Seeing if she would come out. Nothing happened as I watched. I tried coming out but the shield got stuck. I tried to get it out. I had to abandon my shield because it was stuck, my strength couldn't budge it.

I grabbed the fish and walked on into the cove. I didn't see anything till I heard a small purr.

I turned to where the purr came from and saw her crouched on a rock. She climbed down and approached. She sniffed me, then focused on the fish. She opened her maw, "Toothless? I could have sworn you had…" Shink, out came the teeth. She snatched the fish and ate it, with a purr.

"…teeth."

She had been enjoying the fish. Her eyes opened and looked at me, she gave a light whimper…

Why is she whimpering so much to me… is a beg, an apology?

She approaches me, I don't want her to get closer, I back away, "Hey, I-I don't have anymore."

Of course I tripped on a rock and ended up being backed up against a rock.

She was just right there in front of me, she then started hacking and coughing, till half a fish fell into my lap. She then sat back a bit giving me a bit of space. I sat there waiting. She sat there watching me. After a bit of this she motioned to fish with a light rumble.

I look down to the fish, and take a small bite out of it, mm, yeah I like the taste of fish, blegh.

Her ears rose at that. I offered her the fish back. She made a swallowing motion. Oh, are you kidding me. I swallow, ugh, you'll never catch me doing that again. She licked her lips. I offered her the fish again and smiled. She accepted the fish and swallowed it down. She then focused on my smile and made her own… Wow. I reach out to touch her. She looks at my hand, she sniffs it. She shakes her head and moves so that her head is closer to mine. Her eyes closed, I tried touching her head with my hand, each time I got close she shied away. I felt that she was getting irritated with me. I sigh and look at her… I reach out with my nose. No I can't stretch out my nose. I move my head, up to her nose and touch my nose to hers.

She purrs and opens her eyes I see her go cross-eyed looking at me. I then move my head back and she looks at me then purrs. I then reach out to pet her. She allows me to pet the side of her head. She then nuzzles my back trying to get me up. I use her neck as a help and get up. She purrs and uses her wing to keep me next to her. We walked around the pond and she burned a spot, she crushed it down and laid down. She lifted her wing and offered me her side.

I look to the sky and think of if I should return to the village before now or tomorrow. I wished to know more about her… Not that she could talk. I wanted to lay down but as I sat the ground burned me.

"Ack, it's too hot."

She whined and whimpered. She then shifted so that her wing was upon the ground. I carefully sat upon her wing. I felt two warms one was from her and the other the hot ground. I then let myself get cuddled by the night fury. One would never know that a Night Fury likes to cuddle… I find myself beginning to sleep…ugh its too…early.

 **Still no Q/A...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah chapter four, this is how I will add my chapters. In a chain so as to give as much as I can. I plan to finish this line to the end of the movie and continue it through the rest of the series of the HTTYD universe, however I will not be able to go into the Dragon eye line because I have not seen it yet. Need Netflix.**

I awoke in the grasp of warmth… It was comfortable, even more so than my bed. I wish I could stay, but I wasn't in my bed. I pressed on the warm blankets on me. Then the space around me shifted and opened revealing her head looking at me. She cooed in a questioning manner.

"I've got to go Toothless."

She cooed even more sadly. "I promise I'll return." She cooed once more then closed her eyes and stretched her head towards me. I think of the first time, and do the same, our noses meet. I think it is how she kisses. She purrs and opens her eyes looking at me again. She then gives a small lick to my cheek. "Ack, why did you?"

She cooed shyly. I grin and kiss her check. In reality I have no idea what I have gotten myself into. I do plan to come back, but how can I help her. Other than feeding her how can I help?

I ponder this into the meeting with Gobber. While everyone else is focused on Gobber's story I'm thinking of how to help Toothless…

Then Snotlout says something stupid that penetrates my concentration, "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I chop off the legs of every dragon I meet, with my face."

More or less moron you will get it burned off.

"Agh, ugh, na you go after the wings and tail. If it can't fly its dead. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Oh no, Toothless is going to die without my help… Uh, I look at Gobber's prosthetics and it makes me think I can make her a limb just like it and she will be able to fly like normal, I think.

I get up and walk down the ramp. I head directly to the forge and draw up some blueprints for her prosthetic. I take some old swords and faultily made swords and melt them down and forge rods. I take from old and new shields the bolts for the project too. I then fit leather overtop of the ribs on the prosthetic.

Once I had assembled the prosthetic I matched it up to my blueprint and found it matched so it should work.

I adventured to the cove. Once I climbed down with the load I had, I called her.

"Oh, Toothless. I hope" puff "I hope you're hungry."

I dumped the fish basket. "That's disgusting."

I kicked a fish as Toothless approached with an appreciative look. "There's salmon, Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

At the word eel she growled and took a step back. I reached into the pile and grabbed the eel, she took a simple sniff of it and shrieked.

"No, no, no it's okay." I said as I threw away the eel showing that my hand no longer had it. She snorted and returned to the pile. She started eating. I say, "that's it stay with the good stuff I'm minding my own business." I have a feeling she knows that I'm behind her.

I sit next to her tail. I try pressing the prosthetic against her tail. She moves it. I look to her body she is still gobbling down fish. I try again and her tail moves again. I keep on scooting close but she moves her tail away. Ugh, I think I hear her laugh, it's true I hear a light dragonish laugh.

I sit on her tail. I tighten down the belts on the prosthetic. As I do that her live tail fin slaps me a bit. I don't know what she's doing but I think that this prosthetic should work. Now how will it…AAAAA

"No, no, no, no, AAAA." We're in the air as I am contemplating how the fin will work, she decided to jump into the air.

She was determined for some reason to fly. As we reach near the top of the cove we begin to fall. I see the now prosthetic is flapping around in the breeze. I grab it and flair it out. We ascend in the air rapidly. It works, as long as a hand is there to help… I pull the fin so that we go back. We dive back into the cove.

"Yes, I did it!"

I felt her shift, she then set into a glide. She landed with her tail in the water. I then heard her rumble with worry. I let go of her tail, and rolled into the water. She then turn on me and sniffed me, seeing if I was hurt. She rumbled and laid down next to me. She purred when I patted her head. I smiled she was worried about me. No one in the village would have. She's a dragon and she cares more about me than all my village combine.

I got up out of the water and walked to shore. She followed, I sat down and she laid down next to me. She purred and rubbed her head against me. I grab her head and kissed her cheek. She seemingly blushed and gave me a light lick on the cheek. I smile, I think that I have more going for me with her than with Astrid. Especially after today.

" _Our parent's war is about to be our war, figure out which side you are on."_

Yeah after today there is very little chance that I could ever get my crush.

Toothless cooed bringing me out of my depression. I pat her head she curls up closer to me. Uh, I have to go soon. I look to the sky and see that I do have to go.

"Toothless, girl I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She cooed and whined, begging me to stay.

"I have to go, I'll return, I promise."

She gave a light purr and stretched her head out and offered her nose. Closing her eyes. Know she wanted me to do the same, I close my eyes and tip my head forward till our noses touched.

She purred and gave a light lick on my cheek. I smile and kiss her on the cheek.

I leave the cove…

 **And Still no Q/A. Yeah the nose to nose is a dragon kiss for toothless, and the lick is an affection added to it that a female will give to one she loves a lot. Of course this is par to my storyline of Night Furies. May add a lore chapter for kicks. As for a scene of Dragoness x Human it will be a separate chapter. Useless shipping remember, so it's Male Hiccup x Female Toothless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll just give the let the chapter number rest, thanks for following. Hiccup does get love with Toothless as for an anthro Toothless not going to happen. Will Hiccup understand Toothless. Read the Q/A at the end. As for his reason for sensing dragons and their sexs, in my line he nearly died, and because lightning and death can create a Night Fury he gained a perception of dragons that no one else will have. This advances with his new friend…**

I get back to Berk, drop off the basket, and head to the arena for training. I get there and Gobber yells out, "Hiccup, me boy, you're almost late, now get with Fishlegs and take this bucket."

I get a bucket full of water almost slammed into my hands. Ugh, I still don't like the eel against my neck, but it may save my life. I get shoved over by Fishlegs. Gobber then walks over to the arena and pulls the lever opening the gate. We then enter in our pairs. Me and Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut, then Astrid and Ruffnut. Fishlegs and I ended up close to the gate. As For Snotlout and Tuffnut they are on the left side of the arena. Then Astrid and Ruffnut had the other side.  
Gobber opened the zippleback pin, and its gas poured out of the cage. Ugh, if I remember one spark and this whole arena could go. And Gobber isn't even worried.

Fishlegs start spouting random things about the dragon and its abilities and ugh to distracting. "Would you stop that!"

Fishlegs shut up and let me concentrate on where he was. He guessed it was skittering around the edge of the arena trying to put them on edge. But it wasn't targeting them it was headed for… the middle of the other two groups. I hear Tuffnut yell that they saw him. I heard both Snotlout and Tuffnut wash away their water. Then Ruffnut say, "It's us idiots."

Tuffnut says something about their butts. I hear one bucket is thrown, and one of those two were punched. Then I hear/sense the zippleback snatch Tuffnut. He comes running out of the gas, spilling another water bucket. That leaves mine and Fishlegs, one of his heads comes out the gas and chases Fishlegs. He freaks and dumps the water on it, the head turned out to be the gas head. It then sprays him as he runs away. I'm left with both heads. The spark head then came out and sparked at me. I tried to splash the second head, but it didn't get that far. I was left to the mercy of the dragon, or was I. It intimidated me, I was upon the ground. Then it smelled me, it then the dragon backed away in fear. I guess that the eel fear is universal between dragons.

I pressed it back into its cage, "Get back, I said get back. Now think about what you have done."

I toss the eel in before closing the door. I heard the dragon make a roar that sounded like NO.

I turn to the other, "uu, yeah I got some stuff to do so, see you later."

I ran from the arena directly to the forge. I drew some blueprints for a saddle in my book. But I wouldn't know what her sizing would be. Ugh, I have to go there, and measure her. I look to the sky, yeah I would have time to go there and come back to work on it then use tomorrow to figure out how to get it working. As Gobber would need to plan out the next training schedule which would be another three days… I hope I survive long enough.

Before I ventured into the forest I filled the basket from yesterday with a some fish, cod and salmon that I could get my hands on. I walked through the forest watching that I was the only one going to the cove. I entered the small crack and climbed down the rock face. I then exited the small bit of safe that was the rocks around the entry and looked around for Toothless. I didn't see her but that didn't mean she wasn't here. "Toothless?"

Nothing. Or I thought there was nothing, I put the basket down, then a large creature tackled me. "Agh," I cried in surprise. I then heard a questioning coo. I looked and saw that it was Toothless. She cooed as I looked at her then she started nipping at me. I didn't know what she was doing, nor did I for that matter, because once I pressed on her chest she flipped over onto her back pulling me with her.

I was on her belly and she looked at me and cooed then closed her eyes, I knew what she wanted. I closed my eyes and met her nose with mine.

She purred then licked my cheek. I looked at her, "hey girl how have you been doing." She purred in response.

I got off her, she whined as if she lost something. I don't know why. "Something wrong girl?"

She gently touched her live tailfin to my side and rubbed down my leg.

I don't know, but I've got something that I have to do. I take the measuring rope that I figure to be about several feet long. I then measure from her neck back to her tail. I take my findings down in my book. Then I measure her neck, I do the same with these findings. Then wonder if she would mind it if I was on her back. So let's just get up on her and see.

I hop up onto her shoulders she grunts in surprise but then purrs. She doesn't mind me being up here? And she likes it?

I wonder why?

 **So to flowingcrane3, yes Hiccup will be able to talk to each other, but Hiccup will not gain the power to talk to other dragons. Reason: Read the lore chapter when I get it wrote, and because of M rated chapter, that too needs to be wrote.**

 **Antho Toothless will not happen in this story line but the lore chapter will set the secret that not even toothless knows, or at least she doesn't know it now.**

 **The M rated chapter happens soon and you will know where it fits in the story. I will have a deliberate spot of time skip that is only explained by this: (Mark)**

 **And yes there is much more to come.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sticks and stones my break my bones… Unless you're the Warrior of Light. Got to do an integration of him into a more serious story. However let's get on with this chapter.**

 **Warning: content maybe for more mature audiences, viewer discretion is advised…**

I get off Toothless and she coos at me, She swivels her rear end around like she's asking, oh no. Uh I don't want to take things that far yet. I turn from her, she coos sadly. I pat her head, "I don't know about that yet girl." To be with a dragon or not? That is the question for me. "Uh I have to go work on something, I'll be back I promise you toothless." I pass the basket, oh, "I just about forgot, here."

I dumped the contents of the basket for her. She gives a cheerful and thankful croon to me. She croons again gaining my attention. She closes her eyes…

Should I continue this relationship with Toothless? I think to how it is in the village… Astrid would have never offered herself like Toothless had. I will have to think about it, but let's make her happy. I close my eyes and meet her nose with mine. She purrs and gives me a light lick. I hesitate but give her a gentle kiss. She rumbles with a purr.

I then take my basket and head out. She starts crooning a tune for me and herself… Like she is happy that someone is sharing their life with her… was she human once… Is the legend of the Night fury true if so, how old is she?

I shake the thoughts from my head and walk on away from the cove.

I make my way to Berk, I look at my book seeing the measurements for the rope that will be needed to reach the tail fin from her shoulders and the size of the saddle I'll have to make for her.

I reach the forge and gather up all the leather I could find…

After a good few hours of piecing together all the parts and stitching them together I had the saddle I had envisioned. I breathed a sigh of relief. Hmm, yeah I'll go to the cove tonight and spend it with her. I gather another basket of fish and a few tools, I set of through the forest

I wish had brought some flints and a torch. I finally found my way to the cove. I sigh and make my way to the entry. Cause I could break my legs if I were to jump from here. I walk around to my little entry. I climb down the wall, and leave the cover of the rock. I look around, at this time Toothless is invisible because of her black scales. I called out to her, "Toothless, where are you?"

I hear a gentle croon from by the tree. I walk over there and I get snatched up from the ground and I am encased in a warm cocoon. I struggle a bit then I hear a soft sad croon. "Toothless?" I hear a purr start. Ugh the blood is rushing to my head and the weight of the saddle and basket are too much. "Toothless I'm going to pass out if you don't let me down." She crooned sadly and let me down. I sigh breath of relief that I wasn't going to pass out. I hear Toothless croon again. I look up and see her motioning for…me to move out of the way. I do so and she drops from the tree. I put down the things I had on my back ready to greet her. But instead I find myself snatched off my feet again and brought into a warm embrace.

"I love you too, Toothless."

She purred and somehow licked my cheek. Unable to reach hers I reached up and scratched the side of her head. I slowly reached further and further until I felt her seize up then slump in relaxation.

Uh, is she alright? I'm answered by her purring. So she is still okay. I let her heart beat and breaths put me to sleep.

I awake to the chitter of birds and a soft purr in my ear. I wonder if she is awake. I pet her side, she shifts like a person finding a position where they could sleep again. I pet her again and she starts moving. First I hear her yawn. Next I feel her move so that her legs could stretch. I wonder if she is playing with me or not. I then see her duck her head into her wings eyes closed. I smile and meet her nose with mine. She purrs, having met her rituals she let me out of her wings and once I was out of her wings she stretched them too. They were long and strong. I smile and grab the basket full of fish. I dump it out for her and grab the saddle. I ponder if I should stick it on her while she was eating or after… I decide on after because she may take off again.

Once she ate the last fish she licked her lips and looked to me. I showed her the saddle. Her eyes widened then she crouched down. After that she took off. "Aaa, Get back here."

I chased her around for like an hour, after which she seemed to have decided to let me put the saddle on her. She purred as I did it. I ensured she was comfortable with it. I also checked to make sure it wouldn't dig into her skin. We tried flying. I had the rope in my hand, and…I pulled too hard causing Toothless to veer off one way and I continued going face first into the lake. Toothless followed. I sighed and knew I had to modify the saddle again. Once on the shore Toothless nuzzled me then whimpered.

"I'm fine Toothless, are you okay?"

She gave a light purr and nuzzled me. Yeah, I have to modify the saddle with something to hold me on. I'd have to wear a harness to hook onto it. I take it off.

"I'll be back later Toothless I have to change this." She whined and purred gently. I sigh and close my eyes. She meets my nose with hers. I smile and kiss her. She gives me a gentle lick. I leave the cove with the saddle and empty basket, I left the extra tools there because I may need them later. They're an extra set that Gobber had laying around so I took them and have them hidden in a little hole there so that I can grab them if needed.

I returned to Berk and walked straight to the smith. It took some work and a few hours but I finished the modification to the saddle and made my riding vest.

I look to the sky, I have enough time if I run there to test it before I'd have to sleep tonight.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the cove. I climbed down the wall and walked out from the rocks. Toothless met up with me and was cooing worriedly. "I'm…I'm fine… Tooth…Toothless."

She cooed and nuzzled me.

"I'm just out of breath."

She crooned and nuzzled me some more. She then purred, "Hey, girl… I'd like to test this out before it gets too dark." I show her the saddle she shakes her head.

"But, Toothless." She pressed against me till I fell over she then wrapped herself around me. She was going to force me to sleep…Maybe I do need to take a rest every so often…

I awake and press against her wing. She purrs, and begins her morning like last time. I hear her yawn, she shifts so she can stretch her legs and she then wants her kiss. I give it to her and she gives her love to me as well.

She lets me out and I see that it is dawn just barely. Enough time to fly and see what is today's class. I show her the saddle, she purrs and walks up to me and rubs against me. I smile and place the saddle on her. I tighten it to her, and run the rope from the prosthetic. I get on her back and tie the rope to my leg. We then take off. It works for a short time as we rise up and out of the cove then we have a bad descent. We almost have a bad crash into a field of tall grass. As soon as I stop I hear Toothless purring, purring more than normal. I run back to her and see that she is rolling on the ground. Trying to rub herself into the grass. I take a sample and smell of it. It smells a bit sweet but not much else.

I watch her roll around for another few minutes then walk closer to her. I try touching her head. She nips at me. Not harshly but gently. After another few tries I then offer my nose. She doesn't nip at me this time and we touch noses. She purrs and presses into the touch I slowly get up. She follows me. I then switch my nose for my hand. She doesn't mind. She follows me till we are out of the fields.

She then gives a strong purr. It grabs my attention. I look to her and she is looking for her kiss. I give her, her requested kiss and she returns it with the same love as always…

We walk back to the cove as I figure out a system that would work.

I find myself in training looking at the grass from earlier as I see Snotlout knocked away by the gronckle. She then charges me, I hold up the grass. I sense she is curious about what it is, as soon as she finds out she purrs, I then rub it into her snout which causes her to roll over onto her side. Everyone is very surprised that I won that match, and wasn't eaten.

All I wanted was to get back to Toothless but all the teen decided to bug me with questions. Luckly for me I knew a secret way to get across and by secret I mean hard. I tell them that I forgot my axe. I dodge Astrid and run back to the arena. Once I'm sure they aren't looking anymore I go to the secret way.

It took longer than expected. But I got across. I had just finished making the peddles for the saddle that I realize I had left on toothless. Ugh, why did I do that.

Upon Arrival I found her trying to pull the saddle off and scratch her back. I climbed down at once and walked over to her. She stopped trying to get it off and came over to me and asked for her kiss. I smile and give her kiss to her. I then remove the saddle from her, and begin to scratch her back. If she loved me before I think this has made her love me more. I scratched her shoulders and the back of her neck. As she rose her head up I got lower and lower till I scratched right at where her jaw and neck met and she froze and slumped to the ground in a pleasured pile of muscles and scales… So that is what I did that one night. And it appears she is even knocked out. I sigh knowing that I wouldn't be able to work on the saddle here, and besides Gobber was looking for his extra tools. As in his words: "A good black smith never forgets his tools like he does his wife. Well I've never had a love interest but you should get what I mean."

I made my way back to Berk and finished working on the saddle I also ensured I had enough ropes to control the prosthetic tail fin on toothless.

I passed out in my bed last night after finishing the saddle and making a few modification to the harness I wore… Oh, man we go against the Nadder today, again. I go down stairs grab a quick bite to eat and grab the replacement axe I had forged too. Lighter than the first but still too heavy for me wield properly.

Once at the arena Gobber tossed aside my axe and gave me an odd mace instead. After Astrid threw her axe and it deflected off the nadder's horn she dodged to the side leaving me in the way. I dropped the mace and the Nadder stopped and looked between me and the mace. Astrid's yell got its attention, I only had a few seconds before it took off again so I used my chance and scratched its neck going lower till I scratched the sweet spot, the nadder like toothless froze then fell down in a heap of scale and pleasured muscles.

I had gotten back to the Cove with the new saddle. However when I put it on her, she gave a cry of pain. So I quickly pulled it off and looked at what the problem was. It was a stray screw that I had to knock down. I then notice Toothless chasing something. I turned the hammer and toothless was looking around wildly trying to find her prey… I look to the hammer and shift it. She chases the spot created by the reflection of light. I laugh as she gets more and more pissed that she can't catch it. After all the fun was over, I refitted the saddle onto her. I saw that she still had discomfort but not as much as before…

I take it back to the smith and see about fixing/covering all the spots that could cause her discomfort.

The next morning we have training with a little dragon known as the terrible terror.

Tuffnut laughs and says it's smaller than something I don't want to know about. As the terror seems content on pulling off Tuffnut's nose I polish the center of my shield and use the shiny spot to lure the terror away. I hear Tuffnut say I'm better than someone was. As soon as I put the terror away I turn to the other and see that the twins, Snoutlout, and Fishlegs are awed by what I just did. As for Astrid, I saw that she was pissed. Oh, man, yep never going to happen.

I was getting lunch before heading back to the cove to try my latest version of the saddle when I was swarmed by everyone in the Great Hall. I feel a bit irritated. I try answering all the question I could, but I didn't reveal my secret.

Lunch took longer than I had hoped it would, but I grabbed all that I need today. On the way to the cove I saw Astrid training, and she saw me on the way to the cove. I had to hide under a rock for half an hour. Ugh anything else that I have to worry about?

I arrive at the cove later than I expected but Toothless was still happy to see me. I gave her the greeting she wanted. I then gave her the fish I brought and put the saddle on, I heard her purr throughout the time I was putting on her saddle. I smile as I tighten the last rope. She finishes as I do. I smile and pet her head, she purrs then nuzzles me. I climb onto her back and we fly out of the cove. I then lead her to a cliff edge were I take another rope and tie it to a tree stump. I tie the other end to the saddle. I guide her till the line is taunt. I then climb and direct her to simply glide. We get two of the positions before the line snaps. I hear Toothless shriek in fear. Ugh, ack what? "Oh great." We're stuck together, well let's finish this positions sheet I have. Since we have to go to Berk to get the tool we need it is better that we use this time to finish my sheet than to wait for the tool. We go though and figure out all of the positions that are available to use with my pedals. We then wait for it to turn dark, as soon as it does we fly over to Berk and settle down near the armory. I see a torch, oh. I go to the front of the houses and lean against the left one and greet the night watchman. As soon as he passes we get out from between the houses and head into the forge. She moves something that causes a lot of noise. Oh I hope no one come. I grab a tool to pry open the hook so that I will not have to make a new connector. Ugh, "Hiccup?"

Oh no, not her not here!

I panic and grab an apron and throw it on. I then jump outside, seeing Astrid come closer, "Astrid, Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid."

"I don't know about anyone else but you have been acting weird and now you are acting weirder…"

I was yanked back then pulled back so much that I slide up the windows. Surprised that the rope didn't break nor the doors, then I was pulled on through. I leaped upon Toothless as she went out the back door. I was able to get up to the saddle and sit down so she could take off, and boy did she. We flew back to the cove. She was panting as we landed. I got off and produced the tool I had been using. After grabbing a small rock I used that as leverage and I was able to pry open the hook so that I could get my ring out of it.

Toothless cooed as soon as that was free. I then looked at her, She purred and swiveled her rear around. Almost like she was begging…

 **(Mark)**

 **This is the intro to Toothless talking but it is not going to be talked about in any chapters other than the M rated one. Also look for Useless love Toothless's story.**

 **Q/A yes it's a M rated for a reason so beware, and because I don't want to M rate this whole line I will not add said chapter to the story thus there will be a small chapter gap. But it will continue on without problem or maybe a small problem…**


	7. Chapter 8

**Okay, I hope you notice the chapter jump; that is because of the short M rated chapter. Not much going on there but it is a major point that allow Hiccup and Toothless to talk. They are mates now. So they will have young just not during the time that Red death is alive because his dad arrives the next day after their first test flight, and without further ado, I give you the test flight**

I awoke in Toothless's wings. I smile know that she is mine and I'm hers. I pat her chest to wake her up. She purrs but that purr turns into words…'good morning my mate.' I swallow, so last night when I heard _'I love you my mate'_ it was her! Like the other mornings with her she yawned and stretched her legs. She then put her nose within reach of mine, I met hers and completed the ritual. She purred, 'I love you my mate.' and let me go.

"Uh Toothless?"

'Yes Hiccup?'

"How can I hear you?"

'Because we are mates.'

"Then why couldn't I hear you before?"

'Because we weren't fully mates till you and me mated in full last night.'

I fell to my knee. I had almost fainted. I was thankful that I had no training till the ships or ship came back from the hunt… Still this was a bit much to take in. So by us doing what we did last night has allowed us to communicate. Does this allow me to understand other dragons? I guess I'll find out if we meet any other dragons today. Toothless crooned, 'So my mate what will we do today? Or are you leaving to take care of something?'

I-I think we will be flying today.

"I think we will be testing out the tail fin and seeing if it works this time." I get up and pat her side, finally settling with resent events. I walk over to where I put the saddle and placed it on Toothless. I had to reattach the ropes to the pedals but it didn't take long. I was sitting in the saddle strapped down ready for the flight.

'Ready when you are.' She crooned

"Well then let's try, position 4." I moved the pedal making the tailfin flair out. She then gathered her muscles and jumped flapping hard leaving the ground behind. I once we gather a good Height I try out position 2 it levels us off.

"Okay there girl, let's take this nice and slow. Okay here we go, position 4 no 3." I switch it to the position. Toothless purred, 'Thank you this is great!'

We then took a shallow dive and went toward the great arching rock in front of us. "Come on girl we can do this."

We make it through the arch near the sea. "Yes it worked!" 'Of course it worked my mate.'

'My mate switch the positions. Ow' "sorry that was my fault."

We slammed into another column

'Ow, my mate!' "Sorry about that."

SLAP

'Pay attention my mate.'

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Position 4."

I switched the pedal again. And we go into the sky. She climbs with all of her might.

'Yes the mating dive. Please I need this!'

I am lost with it but then it hit me, she is a dragon and she does have wings and as, oh there goes the cheat sheet…Nah it's not worth it. I feel freer without it than with it. I just go with it and disconnect from the saddle. As Toothless stops, I dive off her. She follows me.

'Yes my mate!'

She spins in joy. She then looks at me tongue flailing in the wind. I grin and nod at her. Having already mated with her. She didn't need me to again so she flipped on around and let me on her back again. We pull up our dive as we rush across the trees. I see a maze of sea stacks that we will have to navigate. I feel a rush in my veins as I start seeing things clearer.

I then shift the pedal into the position that feels right. We dodge and zip through the sea stacks. I feel so alive as I stay in sync with Toothless. Once we clear the sea stacks I give a cry of victory. Toothless joins me by firing a fireball in front of us.

"Oh, come on." We glide into the fire left behind.

After shacking the soot off. I helped her in catching her meal for the day. Let's just say I got a bit soaked.

We landed on an odd desert like island. With a few drift wood pieces around it. I gathered the dry drift wood and used that to make a small pile for a fire.

"Toothless could you help me here?"

'Of course my mate.'

"And toothless, would you call me by my name?"

'I would if I knew it my mate.'

"It's Hiccup."

'Okay then Hiccup…It doesn't matter which I call you, you know that I am talking to you. Don't you? Hiccup?'

No one Berk cared about me that much ever… I love Toothless.

I hug her.

'Hold on before I choke.' She cooed. She hacked and coughed, and regurgitated a nice pile of fish out for consumption.

'What? I had them half in my throat and half in my crop.'

I shake my head and take one, impale it on a stick, and put it over the fire.

Toothless nudge over two more to me. I shake my head.

"I'm full after half of one."

'You need your strength my Hiccup.'

I smile, she is trying her best to take care of me… The fish I had over the fire nearly burnt so I had to get it and wave the heat off of it. Once that was done I ate the one fish. Spitting the scales and bones out as needed. Once I finished with my first and placed my second on the stick we heard the calls of terrible terrors. But all that I heard were their calls no words. Huh, must only work with toothless.

I heard her growl, 'Stay away from my food!'

One came for her pile she snapped at him, A second tried too she was snapped at the third grabbed my third one. He seemed to be a bit mad that it wasn't fresh from the water. The fourth tried to take the one the third had but the third didn't have any of it he puffed up and blew some fire scaring the fourth away from 'his fish'.

Toothless had been watching them but didn't notice the one that had slipped into her pile as such the second terror had a fish and was standing it up till she climbed out of the pile. Toothless then snapped and caught that fish. She gave one good tug and she had the fish. She swallowed it then laughed at the terror. 'Better luck next time small fry.'

The little terror wasn't going to take it so she tried to breath fire at Toothless but as she opened her mouth Toothless fired a small precise fireball into the terrors mouth causing the terrors gas to combust within. She stumbled from Toothless's pile of fish whining the whole time. It pulled at my heart so I shared with the little dragon. The little terror was happy and excited to be given the fish. She greedily ate the whole thing. She gave a small burp and started purring. She crawled up to me and cuddled by my side. Toothless took little notice, she was more worried about finishing her pile than about what the terrors did or I did.

Once she was done eating, the terrors left the one I had given food to, gave me a thankful nudge then she took off. "Everything we think we know about you is wrong…then again no one has be a dragon's friend or a dragon's mate. Until me…

We flew back to the cove, I took her saddle off for the night. I planned to sleep with her tonight cause dad and the hunting party will arrive sometime tomorrow. So this may be my last night with Toothless unless we leave… This cannot stay secret for long…

 **To answer questions I will give a few.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless did do it the night before thus the difference in chapters and the excessive use of mate and mated.**

 **The M rated chapter is the one I am talking about.**

 **Hiccup's clarity- Hiccup as a child came close to death thus granting him a few dragon like abilities like sensing dragons and knowing where they are some of the time. However he will not be able to understand any other dragon other than Toothless. The dragon sight like scene during test flight is just a bond effect on hiccup so he and Toothless worked as a team during this. It will activate one more time during this line… just guess when it does if you do. You get this digital cake.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Now we have come to the third from the last chapter, will Hiccup say his secret or will he keep it and lie to all…**

I hear a gentle purr, 'I love you Hiccup.'

I gently pat the scaled belly and chest next to me her purr increases as she awakes for our morning ritual. I humor her but after we finish I and another good kiss this time to her mouth. I press my tongue into her mouth and try finding hers. After a second she returns it easily sticking her tongue into my mouth. I found what I was looking for. She purred and because our mouths were full there were no real words to be heard.

When we separated. Toothless crooned, 'So how long will you be gone my mate?'

"I guess for a while." I think of all the things that happen after a hunt. Unless it succeeded. We would have to shore up for winter and at that time food will be hard to sneak away because every little bit would count so Toothless and me would have to fish for her meal.

I put the saddle on her figuring to go on another good flight later. If I didn't get caught up in something…

When I get back, I am found by Gobber, he tells me, "Hiccup, good to see you me lad. There's one more training session today and tomorrow will decide the one to kill the monstrous nightmare."

Oh, boy they think that I'll want to or have the ability to kill a dragon…

Well I go home and grab the practice axe. Must have been returned by Gobber…

When I arrive at the arena Snotlout and Astrid are in the arena already.

Gobber then releases the terrible terror. We scatter making the little dragon skitter after us. Snotlout get his nose bite then his butt is set afire. I watched amused as he ran around the arena with his butt on fire until one of the twins dropped a bucket of water on him.

"Oops there goes the yak piss."

Or yak piss. At least is butt isn't on fire anymore.

Astrid goes to clobber the little guy. But the terror dodges from the wood fence she was on and comes at me. She lands on me but seemingly she takes one sniff and it sends her on her way. She got off me and tried to go away. I crouched down and scratched at her neck till my finger tip scratched the sweet spot. She passed out in bliss. Astrid started storming about losing. Uh, I think that I might want to…yeah.

But I was stopped by Gobber. "Okay you two there will be another session tomorrow but this one is the final one. The elder will decide who will be the one to go against the nightmare and kill it." Astrid gave me the angry eye. I think she will still lose, but I don't want to win. The dragon know though that if they come to me they don't really get hurt. So I have that to deal with. As soon as Gobber let us out I made a mad dash for my house, then from there to the cove where Toothless was. I let myself rest before entering so that I could spend time with her and not have to sleep because I have to return tonight for the greeting of the returning warriors.

I climbed down into the cove, right away I knew where she was. I turned and smiled, she was trying to stalk me.

'Aw, can't I stalk you just once more?'

"Sorry Toothless that time has passed."

'Oh well, I love you my mate.'

I smile, she has been lovey lately. She approaches me and offers her nose. I give her the request. She enjoys it I then add to it the extra deep kiss from last time. Her purrs had become louder and this time she was ready for it, I also sensed that she was excited for it.

When we parted she gave a questioning gurgle, 'So what will we do today?'

"I think we could catch lunch together."

She purred…What, a purr is just a purr if there are no words translated for me.

I check the saddle and ensure that it is good and ready for this.

The first part of the fishing didn't get us wet, the retrieval of the fish was. She would blast the water causing many fish to lose consciousness, and others to die. The retrieval of them meant she would dive till she was in the water still flying scooping all she could into her gullet, filling her crop. She dived a few more times to ensure we had enough fish. We then landed on a deserted Island and ate. This time no other dragons came near us. We enjoyed each other's company. She purred as I rubbed her side.

'Hiccup, will you be able to leave if we are unwanted?'

"I don't know, I'm still kind of wanted around."

'When it comes to it, will you be wanted around?'

"Yes I would…"

She purred and nuzzled me. I smile and hug her.

Of course all good things had to come to a close, we flew back to the cove. I had a feeling that if I took the saddle off, we would not be able to fly because we wouldn't have time to put the saddle back on her…

I walked back to Berk, I walked to the forge and went into the room that Gobber had set aside for me. I drew a few things then focused on my worry of impending doom.

Then I hear a noise at the door. I turn and see my father looking in.

"Ah, Dad, you're back. Gobber's not around so…"

"I know, I came looking for you."

I fumble around trying to hide the drawing of dragons I had on my table, namely of Toothless.

"So, let's talk about that dragon."

"Oh, gods, I uh, wanted to tell you but…"

My dad interrupted me by laughing.

I laugh too, "Haha, um you're not upset?"

"What?! I was hoping for this!"

"You were?" I had a suspicion that we weren't on the same page.

"Yes, and it gets better, wait for the first time you spill a Nadder's guts, and mount your first Gronckle head on a spear!" He gives me a firm slap on her arm. "What a feeling! You had me going for a while there son. The worst Viking on Berk! Odin it was ruff, but you were holding out on me."

My father seemingly happy and ecstatic that I was 'a bit success' would be disappointed with me if he knew the truth… In truth I couldn't think of something to say so he spoke some more bring out a helmet.

"I have something for ya. It belonged to your mother." He handed me a helmet seemingly made for me.

"Wow, so this is…"

"It's half of her beast plate." Uh I put down my hand from trying to feel the helmet. "Matching set."

I had not much to say, um, sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded good. I yawned, "Well I think it's about time I went to bed. Thanks for coming and for the breast hat…" "and the hat."  
I saw my dad exit then I heard a crash. Great something to clean…Well I should pack because I may be leaving tomorrow…

 **What? You thought that Stoick visited and that was it? No he had to be getting ready to leave before that happened. He was trying to prepare himself once toothless was flying regardless of the storyline. If given the chance would you leave your place of torture if you could?**

 **I would, and because the jinx is up he real has to get ready so he packs that basket and gets ready for the next day. He sees if he could stay without needing to kill the dragon… Now this is where I will have a spin off. This will follow the normal line. It's just that the romance flight is more of a mind changer than that, because Toothless doesn't want anyone to take her mate… So Astrid beware.**

 **Aka no hicstrid for this line.**

 **I would love reviews, but if you don't leave them so be it**


	9. Chapter 10

**So I left on a note last time, and yes this chapter will start in the arena just like in the movie. Just this time Hiccup's pov and a bit more of the fight between him and Gronckle.**

 **So Hiccup will try to leave but it doesn't happen without a hitch, Astrid. So enough talk let the chapter start.**

So I was hiding behind a barrier when Astrid rolled up beside me. "Stay out of my way, I'm winning this thing."

"Oh by all means go on ahead." She had already left. I stood up and look to my father. He made an encouraging motion to fight the dragon…

I grin and mess with the helmet then turn back to the fight… The dragon see me and drifts to me. I didn't call her... Well I have too, I scratch under her chin and make her pass out on her side. I then settle down on the barrier. Astrid sees and screams about her loss. I am a bit mad that I had to do that. But what was I to do? The dragon came up to me and asked for me to get it out of this mess and by doing so I knocked her out with the sweet spot. I try leaving but I am snatched up by Gobber, "Whoa there wait a second lad." "But I've got…" "You have what? You have what to do?"

Yeah my chances with her are completely gone, if I hadn't stayed with Toothless that night. I wouldn't be able to understand her either for that matter. Gobber held his sickle hand over Astrid. The elder shook her head. He pointed down on my head. She nodded, oh man. Everyone except Astrid cheered.

I say some stuff but I am saying in my head, 'I am so leaving.'

This thought eventually reaches my mouth as I enter the cove, "we're leaving, girl it looks like we're taking a vacation… forever." I kneel down and put my basket full of my stuff upon the ground. I then mess with one of the buckles of my harness trying to get it right, till I heard the sharpening of a blade… I look up and stand up. As I do I see Astrid sitting upon a rock sharpening her axe. I am so dead, she chases me down and now she is going to kill me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to know what's going on." She hops off the rock then follows me as I back away.

"No one gets as good as you do, especially you. So start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Training with someone?"

"I hope it has nothing to do with this." She grabs my harness and pulls on it.

"I have no idea what you…" She shoves me over and takes notice of something else. Oh man I need her to go so that I can get Toothless to go away from here.

"You're right, you caught me. I've been making outfits, so let's go back and tell everyone. Come on just a little… WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" She nearly broke my wrist as is I think it is sprained.

She tossed me to the ground and kicked me. "That is for the lies." And she drops her axe butt on me. "And that is for everything else." I hear a growl translated for me, 'My mate are you okay?'

"Oh man." As I was getting up Astrid had seen Toothless and in a second had tackled me to the ground. Toothless didn't like it one bit, 'HEY! Don't hurt my mate!'

She came running toward us ready to strike Astrid down. Astrid scrambles up yelling, "Go, run, RUN!"

I get up and tackle her and yank her axe out of her hand. Not wanting Toothless to hurt Astrid I got in front of her stopping her advance. She growled and roared angrily. 'Just let me take just one piece out of her. Just one, she HURT you my mate!'

"She a friend."

Toothless growled, 'No friend I ever saw or know anyone like. It sounded to me like she was hurting you and now you protect her?'

I turn to Astrid planning on explaining to Toothless later.

"You just scared her."

'Scared me? She angered me and now you say different?'

"Scared her?" Toothless growled, "Who is she?"

"Uh, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Toothless snarled at Astrid. 'Go away and never hurt my mate again.'

Of course all that Astrid heard was a snarl. Astrid stepped back a few more paces shaking her head she then took off to the entrance of the cove and climbed the wall.

"Du, du, da we're dead!" Tootheless snorted, 'Why do you say that?'

"Astrid is going to tell everyone. We've got to stop her."

Toothless didn't really look up to the task of flying to catch the girl. But she snorted and offered her nose. I smile and indulge in the short ritual. I then climb upon her back, She readies for the sky, and leaps off into it.

Just a few minutes of flying brings Astrid into view. We dive down and catch her. Astrid screams the entire time she is under Toothless.

We circle around to a tall tree. Toothless tosses Astrid upon one of the high branches. Astrid yelps in fear and is hanging from a branch.

Toothless landed on it and instantly told me her thoughts, 'We should just leave this mistrusting, mean spirited being here.' I smile and turn my attention to Astrid.

"Astrid just let me explain."

"I am not going to listen to anything you have to say."

"Then I won't speak just let me show you." I offer her a hand to help her aboard.

She climbs onto the branch first then slow gets closer to us. She grabs the saddle, as she does so Toothless growls a warning, 'tread lightly for I will not be as easy if you do something to my mate!'

Of course it was a simple snarl to Astrid. I offered my hand to help Astrid up, she slapped it away.

Toothless growled a little, 'You're going to pay for that.'

"Now get me down!"

"Okay Toothless down gently." Toothless spread her wings, and the way she did told me she wasn't going to be light about it or gentle…

"See nothing to be afraid of."

I hear Toothless growl, 'Oh there is something to be afraid of."

I simply grip the saddle harder. Toothless took off at a massive pace. Astrid was screaming and slipping off. She managed to wrap her legs and arms around me. I grunt with effort to keep a hold on the saddle. As soon as we leveled off. I said to our unknowing passenger, "See nothing to be afraid of." Oh boy, Toothless turned to the side and we went down again. We hit the water at the bottom of our descent. We dived a few more time then Toothless takes us high into the sky. 'Oh yeah, this is something you useless reptile', I think to myself

As we level out Toothless slows down and starts spinning. Ugh I think I'm going to be sick.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just get me off this thing."

'I'm not a thing but I'll accept that.'

Toothless stopped spinning and flared out her wings to stop us. We did, and once we leveled out, Astrid came out of her fear and looked beyond the safety of hugging my back. As she did so she let go with her legs. Giving me more arm room. I pat Toothless softly between her ears on her top sensor flaps. She purred and continued with this scenic flight. Astrid reached out and touched a cloud… Ha we did that yesterday. We came around the cloud to see Berk at night from the sky. A lovely scene for a romantic flight. However this was only a flight to, Oh. Astrid hugged me. Yeah like that makes up for the years of turmoil and ridicule I faced, maybe not by her hand. But I swear she blatantly ignored me.

I will let her know that I will not let her come between me and Toothless. I swear it is bad when a dragon is a better friend than any human friend.

"This is amazing, she is amazing."

'That is a better tune, than before.' Toothless purred,

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Hiccup you're going to have to … kill a dragon."

Toothless growled, 'come, I will come.'

Toothless dived into a fog bank, she roared, 'Where to?'

"Toothless what's wrong?"

She cooed, 'My mate, ugh. I must obey.'

She snarled again, 'I'm coming mother.'

I see other dragons surround us, many of the common breeds: Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, and even Monstrous nightmares.

They all seemed to be under the same spell as Toothless and she had a connection to me in more ways than one. I pat her head, "Toothless please get us out of here."

'Ugh, Hiccup? I don't.' Toothless growled with effort, 'remember your mate and the young on the way.'

She growled again, 'Hiccup where are we?'

"I don't know Toothless just follow the others." I whispered.

She did just that. We saw a mountain that we were approaching. We entered the mountain through a crack in it. We glided through and we entered a massive chamber. Where many dragons were dropping their loot of animals and food from our stores and from other villages and places. Toothless found a good spot for us to stay for the time that we were going to stay. We look into the pit were they were dropping our food.

"Well it's comforting to know that our food has been dropped down a hole."

"They're not eating any of it."

We watched as one last dragon came, an old looking Gronckle, It coughed up a single fish. She scratched herself before a loud roar from underneath was heard. The Gronckle tried flying away but a giant head came out and ate the Gronckle. (and being a dragon somehow) I sensed this massive female. She was a queen, but her presents felt tainted and rotten. Like she was rotten to the core. She came out again smelling us.

"Toothless get us out of here!"

"With pleasure."

She took off, just a second before that evil dragon could turn us into chow. We flew high and high, heading for the exit overhead, many dragons were in our way. Lucky for us a dragon got in the way of the evil one and was taken by it.

After a simple and frantic flight from the nest we regained our wits and our frighten hearts. Toothless felt better too. As we got closer to Berk Astrid started talking.

"So that's why they raid us. Like bees in a hive. They're the workers and she's the queen. She controls them." She was right about that. Toothless wasn't in control of herself for a short while there. Remembering the odd movements and controlled voice that she had till she broke from the force holding her.

I hope never to lose her… We approach the cove and Astrid speaks again, "We found the nest, and the reason so let's find your dad!"

"No! Astrid!"

I have to get myself loose from the saddle. I run and catch her, "Astrid, no we have to be careful with this."

"Hiccup we found the dragon nest the thing that Vikings have been searching for, for the past three hundred years, and you want to keep it secret to protect your pet dragon are you serious?"

I didn't like Toothless being called a pet but as of now I can't let it be known that we are mates…

"Yes." I said with a commanding voice.

"Then what do we do?"

"I'll think of something…" I try thinking of something but nothing comes to mind. Then Astrid punches my arm. Toothless growls, she is standing next to me. Astrid then pets Toothless. Toothless merely accepts it. She then tries to kiss me but Toothless pushes Astrid away. Astrid is a bit odded out by it but she goes ahead and lets it happen… "See you later."

I'm actually happy that Toothless stopped her from kissing me. But I have to know.

"Toothless? Do you know anything about that dragon?"

'The queen. She has ruled the nest since I've been there.'

So that queen must have been around for a while. There is one other thing.

"Toothless, by young you mean your?"

'Pregnant? Yes my mate. I feel the warmth of several little ones inside of me.'

How, we are so different, she is a dragon and I'm a human, even if she was a human, then how did it transfer to her being a Night fury? But I am getting ahead of myself.

"So how long before, you have your?"

'Young, four or so months. That is what I feel, I don't know for sure though.'

I smile, but I am still odded out. Did a dragon do it with her while I was away?

 **Oh boy the secret of their night is a bit out, but Astrid doesn't suspect a thing. As for the arena scene. Toothless isn't caught and the great hall doesn't happen either, but Stoick the numbskull will 'attempt a rescue' they use a Nadder to take them to the island. But Hiccup is warned of the plot, and while the grownups are away they tame the dragons of the arena and come to Stoick the numbskull's rescue.**

 **My reason for no hicstrid for this line. – Astrid is a bit mean to Hiccup regardless if it is unintentional. –Stoick is a numbskull thus his new title. –Toothless and Hiccup are mates, and yes they will be having young. But they only stay for a few chapters. They may reappear in later ones. – It is not planned to happen in this Storyline. – Hicstrid is a good pairing but full of holes.**

 **I may write a separate story giving a longer explanation of some of these.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Is it the last chapter? No but next to last before I write another line. I'll leave this one open so I can edit a chapter or two if needed. But there is one last chapter after this one.**

Later we kissed her way then my way. She enjoyed both I enjoyed it too, I then cuddle against her perhaps for the last time… I left in the morning and sneaked into the house and snuck up to my room, thankfully my dad had a long night so he was still sleeping. I sat in my bed and thought of what to do. I could try and show them that dragons are not how they think they are… That is the only plan I have, and if I fail and end up dead. Then who will take care of Toothless?

Astrid would because she is the only one that knows about her, but she doesn't know that I am Toothless's mate. As such when Toothless finally has her young Astrid won't know how it happened. I then hear noise down stairs, and my father's snores have stopped. So my father was awake. Well time to get down there and meet up with him. I walk down the stairs and my father greets me, "Good morning son. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"That's the spirit, just eat heartily, and go slay that dragon!"

The menu consisted of of stew and mead… great. I get myself the cup and bowl offered and eat as much as I can stand. Mead never agreed with me. I see my father leave. I just hope his thick headedness doesn't get in the way of my plan. Which it probably will.

I get myself and grab my helmet…I had left the harness for if this worked I could go get Toothless. If not and I died, I hope that Astrid will take care of her for me… I walk to the arena. No better prepared than I was last night. I just hope for the best. I saw that the whole village had gathered for this event… Great even more to see this happen. If I had time I would have gotten my father out into the forest and introduced him to Toothless. But as fate would have it I don't have that chance now. I hear Astrid come up next to me. "Be careful with that dragon out there."

"I know, it's just that I'm more worried about those morons up there."

"Well, just give them a chance and if it doesn't work just try another way."

"Astrid… If this somehow goes wrong, just promise me that you will take care of Toothless."

"Nothing will go wrong." She has such confidence in numbskulls. If I escape this without dying I will be happy.

I walk out into the arena as Gobber opens the gate. I walk to the weapons board; there are many weapons to pick from. I could wield the sword, but for my plan, I would need the dagger, I grab a shield also because you can never go wrong with a shield, or as Gobber said day one, 'If you have a choice between a sword and a shield, pick the shield.'

So, "I'm ready." The logs keeping the nightmare's cage shut move. As they lock to the sides the gate bursts open with the Nightmare. It had set the cage ablaze and itself on fire, or should I say himself. Damn this sense. I also sense that he is very aggravated by all the noise that all the Vikings were making.

He climbed around the arena, blasting fire at the most annoying group. Ugh, he seems like a hothead… I hope that I can calm him down enough. He stays on the ceiling for a bit more and once he is above me he climbs down and faces me. I cringe, but toss aside the knife. He sees that. I put aside my shield.

I hear my father, "What is he doing?"

"It's okay. It's okay." More to myself than to the nightmare. I grab my helmet and say, "I'm not like them." I put down the helmet too. I then raise my hand in a friendly manner.

My father said, "Stop the fight."

"No! You all have to see this! They are not what we think they are!"

I try to touch the nightmare to make him relax. But as I was about to touch him, My father thought it would be a good idea to hit the arena bar.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT." BANG

Just then the Nightmare nearly bit my arm off. Sensing that he was getting very angry I decided to run, and while running I made the loudest yell ever. I ran dodging the nightmare Try to grab a shield any shield to protect me. All the Vikings above watched as if not all of them could take on this one nightmare. Astrid seemed to be the only one to try to help. She shouted out my name, "HICCUP!"

I then heard he raise the gate enough to get in. Once in she was able to get her hands on a hammer and throw it at the nightmare. Sadly this only made him angrier. Shesh, how mad can one get?

He chased her around for a bit. We run around for a bit more, after another minute my father opens the gate and shouts, "Over here!" Astrid is able to reach safety but as I got close the nightmare sensing that he was about to lose his prey sprayed his fire and it set the liquid fire on the entry of the arena. I try to run around some more to let it burn out, but as soon as I turned he was upon me, and not to make love with me. He was going to kill me! As I started to ready for death, I sensed something that seemed impossible. She was coming? I didn't have long to ponder as a loud night fury shriek is heard; someone shouts, "NIGHT FURY!" "GET DOWN!" Then boom, The arena is covered in smoke. Then he is occupied by another being. The only one it could be is her, I know because I hear her voice, 'Leave my mate alone you mean hot head!'

As the smoke cleared, the nightmare stumbled off me and was trying to get at Toothless. He was able to flip over and get Toothless on the bottom. She was able to get her legs on his chest and head, and shove him away. Throwing him against the wall of the arena. He just got back up to try to get some more. But Toothless stopped him, 'Leave my mate alone.' 'What? HE IS NOT MEAT!' She jumped and roared again, 'NOW GO AWAY OR I WILL KILL YOU!' The Nightmare had enough but he gave the look of 'you are so dead'

As soon as it was somewhat safe I came to her side, 'My mate! You are safe.' She sounded relieved. But I wasn't. "Thank you Toothless but you need to go now!" 'No! I am not leaving without you!' I take a look around and see three ways this could happen: Toothless leaves and I have to explain, Toothless is captured and I explain, or I could get on Toothless and fly out of here, grab that basket that is still full and leave Berk for a bit and try to get my dad… alone.

I chose choice three. I jump on Toothless's back and Click her tail into position. She takes off immediately. I don't hear anything more than the screams that my father is giving. I don't care now they had their chance to hear me out but the numbskulls refused… We stopped by my house so that we could grab that basket and my harness. I quickly jumped onto her back again and we took off. Out to sea, because I would carry through my plan b. We looped around after another hour of flying. We approached Berk from the opposite side. We found a small alcove to land in, no not the cove because they would be watching the skies at raven's point.

I have to wait till night…

 **Oh yes, Hiccup came up with two plans, the first failed but the second has a chance maybe, unless a 'rescue attempt' is conceived by Stoick the numskull.**

 **And as for Anthro Toothless, it doesn't happen. But in the lore story, Useless love Toothless. Toothless was once a human… Female of course. So leave a review if you like it but of course I will pm anything I deem that needs an answer. Or answer it in the bold words at the beginning and end of each chapter.  
**


	11. Chapter 12

**So we come upon the last chapter of the movie, so sad. But don't you cry there is more than this. This alternated story line and character relations tree will change the course of the next round of things to come. So without any more delay the chapter will begin. There will be multiple pov's used in this chapter. Lets see numbskull's decision.**

Stoick

"My son… Has betrayed us… Why?"

"Stoick, we found these…" His book and a multitude of other pages. The first of which had a drawing of the very dragon that took him away… He wanted to know. Astrid had been there in better spirits as if something happened between her and Hiccup.

"ASTRID!"

Astrid

They came for me, oh, why do they want to do this.

"You were the last one with him, so what happened?"

"I don't know, I was trying to save him." SLAP

"No what happened last Night!"

"I don't…" SMACK

"Make it easier on yourself and we might not blood eagle you."

"I-I-I, sob, I-I followed him to a secret cove. There he was talking about going on a vacation forever. I didn't know that there was a dragon with him at the time…

The dragon came at me after I demanded the truth from him. She would have probably killed me. But Hiccup stepped in and stopped her… I ran from them after he introduced her as Toothless. I was running to tell everyone everything, but as I jumped over a log I was grabbed. He and the Night Fury took me to a tree and settled down on it. He asked for me to let him explain… I refuse then he offered to show me.

After a flight I don't want to remember, I apologized for doing what I did, then Toothless leveled out the flight… The world that they showed me was beautiful and free. After showing me this I brought up his test. He didn't know what to do… Then Toothless started acting weird. She seemed controlled for a bit till Hiccup whispered to her. I don't know what he whispered but it seemed to make her come back. But we were too far into the fog with other dragons surrounding us. We came upon the nest and, inside we found the dragons dropping food into the pit… Toothless found us a place to settle down and have some safety from the other dragons. We watched as every last dragon enter drop food into the pit, nothing was kept for themselves. Then a lone Gronckle came in and coughed up a fish and…" I was shoved aside not allowed to continue.

The look on his face showed that he was on a mission. No, they will all die!

"Stoick, no, don't do this, you and everyone…"

"SHUT UP! Go away traitor, you are no longer part of this tribe."

I…I was cast out…

I stumbled and fell to the ground… I cried knowing that I was cast away, and that they will all die, at the fangs and fire of that monster. All because they are what Hiccup said they were 'Numbskulls'…

They followed Stoick, probably thinking to victory. But it will be to their doom, unless I find Hiccup! He might have a plan. But to find him… I need a dragon, there is no way he will be at the cove. I think to which dragon would be best for me, and to be honest I have no idea. I hope that the one I chose will be the one. We have precious time to do this, I see that just about everyone left to find the nest. I see them dragging along a green Nadder. That's it, a Nadder, and there is a blue one here in the arena.

I hope that I don't die… I ensure that I have no weapons on me, I even remove my armor so I am in simple clothes. I open the gate, the nadder within burst out. It growls and chitters, I move a little. The Nadder turns on me and growls, bringing around its tail. I see that the spikes are spread out and ready to be shot at an unlucky being and that being maybe me. I hope that my gut is telling me right. I carefully reach out and touch one spike. The growl of the Nadder has lessened. I push the spike down so it lays against the tail. The spikes lessen their extended position. I carefully press down another, and another. The Nadder slowly quietens down. Soon I have pressed down all of the spikes. The nadder is now purring. I move toward its head staying in its vision. I extend my hand and resist the temptation to touch, I let the dragon decide. I turn my head away. Hoping it isn't going to reject me… there was a soft touch, soon warmth radiates from that touch, and knowledge came to mind… This Nadder is female…

I wonder if Hiccup knew because of this, a simple touch can tell you if a dragon is a he or a she. I turn to her and slowly pet her, she murmurs and she curls her tail around me. I think I am the first being to come to her in a friendly manner, and she has some mothering instincts that demand that I am to be protected… Or its just she is showing her affection to me. Regardless I need to find Hiccup. I get out of her curl and dig around in the scrap trough. I find a rope, I then grab my armor and a few weapons…

Hiccup

Ugh, Toothless is so lovey right now. I am being smoothed by her. I kiss her my way and she returns it, she asks for another I give it to her, now she is cuddling me against her chest wings wrapped around me, her legs hugging me even tighter to her chest.

'I love you my mate, I love you my mate, I love you my mate, I love you my mate, I love you my mate,'

She was so happy, I still need to see the outside world, but regardless of my pleas she continues to cuddle me. She is purring so loud that I can't even hear the waves. Man she is happy. I just give up after asking for the fiftieth time for her to let me go. Not even struggling helps if anything she just tightened her hold on me.

After, I figure about three hours, Toothless stops and lets me out only to curl around me, and start growling to the entry of the cave. Oh thank the gods, this interruption may be what I need to be loose from her hold. I hear a Nadder squawk. Then a blue nadder looks into the cave. She then chitters back at something, or if I am sensing right- someone.

"What is it girl? Is he here?"

Astrid? "Astrid is that you!?"

"Hiccup! It is me."

The nadder enters and I see Astrid upon the nadder's back.

"It's your father, he's going to get everyone killed!"

"Whoa, slow down, how is he going to…No."

"I told him about what happened yesterday, but as I reached the part where that monster at a gronckle he pushed me aside, then I tried to reason with him and… sob… he banished me…"  
So now she feels what I felt, but what I had was a banishment that was unsaid…but it was enough to make me like this. I have a heart but her sad sobs are nothing compared to what I felt for years…

I still have some love left for my father, what little there is after he nearly got me killed. I don't want to see him die to that monster. I then look to the nadder and see that Astrid had two weapons.

"Why did you bring weapons?"

"Oh, I thought you would want one," she offered the sword. It was a sword crafted by Gobber. How I knew, Gobber's swords tended to shatter rather than chip or wear away. I saw that there wasn't much use left in this one… An alright gesture but one that I could do with the one I planned to make, along with… Aaa, I'm getting distracted. We do need weapons, and we need other riders. The others!

"Astrid we are going back, we need the others to help."

"But where are we going to get the dragons for them?"

"Same place that you got yours."

"But wouldn't they be too weak to help?"

"No completely, any dragon can fly for a few days. So let's get to it."

It was a simple flight back to Berk. I saw that the town was deserted. I hope the others are here or this will make it harder. Without a rider to make the dragon not fall under the control of that dragon 'queen'

More of a monster. I go to the arena and hope that Astrid can collect the other teens. I'm looking at the cages, finally I sense that the Zippleback is a he. Ugh, it must be from when I nearly died, but was never this prevalent. I guess my life with Toothless has made it a bit more powerful.

Just then noise at the gate gets my attention. I see that the other teens are here. I smile knowing that my plan has that much more to succeed. Snotlout comes up first, Toothless shifts she seems to feel uncomfortable with Snotlout. To be honest I am too.

"I love this plan."

"I haven't…"

SMACK, "You're crazy I like…" Ruffnut reaches to touch me, I hear Toothless Snarl menacingly, 'Stay away from my mate!'

She backs away quickly. Astrid approaches but doesn't get as close. "So what is the plan?"

I smile, but I know this is going to be a bit easier, with Astrid having the Nadder already… I think that Fishlegs would like the Gronckle, for the twins the zippleback, and sadly the nightmare for Snotlout.

Well let's get to work.

Stoick

"I can smell them."I look back to the men manning the Nadder. "To port into Helheim's Deep"

The order is passed on. I turn my gaze to the nadder, it has laid still for most of the journey. I think it is scared out of its wits, well it should be. After we succeed at the nest we will take off its head.

Gobber started asking questions, "Ya know Stoick the men have been asking not me but, is there a plan?"

"Find the nest and take it!"

"Oh the old Viking fall back, nice and simple." I motion to him to shush. I see the dragon reacting.

I know that the other men won't be able to follow it. I take the helm, I watch for the dragon to shift directions…

Hiccup

I was leading the last dragon out. The Monstrous Nightmare, to his intended rider. This time, no numbskulls or thick headed father to scare the dragon. I back up getting closer and closer to Snotlout. I hear a slap and a negative sound coming from Astrid. I guess Snotlout is itch and scared so he tried grabbing a weapon. Oh I wish I had cleaned the arena a bit before they arrived. But I continue leading the dragon on. I eventually reach Snotlout, I then grab his wrist and try to move it to the Nightmare's snout.

He yanks his hand away, I grab his wrist again, "It's okay, it's okay."

I am able to guide his hand to the Nightmare's snout. Once there the Nightmare started purring, and Snotlout started laughing. I move away. "Where are you going?" "Over here." I go to where the remaining weapons are in the arena.

I then dig out a mace, a hammer, and two shields.

Perfect, it may mess with their dragon more but just a minute of distraction is enough. I turn to the others. I then motion to Fishlegs and Snotlout, "Here, when we get there the queen dragon may or may not be out. If she is, I want you two to get on either side of her head and distract her. Get on her and try to annoy her there too. And Fishlegs?"

"Yes Hiccup?"

"I want you to analyze the queen as soon as we arrive. Ruff, Tuff you two need to draw its fire out if possible."

"Right"

"Well everyone, let's get going"

We fly out of the arena heading off to save everyone else. It took just under an hour to reach the fog. The dragons reacted but soon leveled out. Toothless was the only one not to have any sort of reaction. She probably shrugged off the last of the influence or its worse than I thought.

The Island comes into view as the mountain explodes. Oh this is such good timing. I then think we could light it up inside because that is the first thing that is going to happen.

The monstrous dragon opened her maw and gathered the gas for the fire.

"Toothless shot."

Shreee-pif.

The fire she planned for backed fired on her as I saw the gas ignite. It burned her throat and mouth. She gave a roar of pain. I then direct the other. Astrid and the other flew high over the queen dragon and dived down on her… I had to ensure that everyone got off the island. I flew over them and looked for my father. I saw him in all his numbskulledness. I flew over, "Dad, get everyone off the island!"

"Hiccup!"

"Get everyone off the island, we'll handle this."

Just then the queen dragon blasted a few blasts at the twins and their dragon. Snotlout and Fishlegs got themselves positioned and started looking for a good spot to hide. I see two other eyes open on one side, ugh, it is a monster. And we need to end it…

"Toothless lets end this." We go high, and dive down at her.

SHREEEEE-BOOM We knocked down the queen with that, but I already know that that was not enough. Just to validate my point the monster jumps into the air after us.

"Well she can fly."

Toothless even without translation said, "'yep'"

And off we go dodging between sea stacks that the monster plows through. I'm running out of ideas. Um, up. I look up and see that the clouds in the sky could hide us.

"Let's go Toothless. Time to disappear."

'Alright!'

I shift the pedal to the needed position and we fly up. We dodge a snap that the monster tries, I sense she is going to breath fire again.

"Look out!"

We dodge it just then another roar of the monster starts to get translated.

'Curse you, you foolish mortals.'

It give me a headache.

'I feel it too, my mate.'

"Just make us disappear and then we will deal with her."

We break into the clouds, and disappear from sight. I hear her again, 'Foolish mortals you have only prolonged your suffering!'

I growl, "Toothless lets clip her wings." 'Right'

We started attack diving her, once, twice, thrice.

I figure that we are just flashing figures in the sky. Oh crap. "Look out!"

We barely dodged the fire even so it has caught the tailfin, darn I knew I should have used her scales.

"Well times up, let's see if this works."

We dive back down at the monster. "Is that all you got!?" 'Pay back is a pain!'

'Fools!'

She snapped at us. But she missed again. She follows us in our dive. We fall through the clouds waiting for the monster to give us a shot. She gathered her fire, "Now!"

We turn on her and Toothless blasts the gas. It ignites, but unlike last time it will not just dissipate. Time to die! We turn back to the dive, Toothless spread her wings and using the last of the tailfin we went around the monster and went through its spines as she struck the Island exploding. As we left her spines, I sensed her final revenge. Her tail was coming at us, We could not dodge without the tailfin…SMACK…

Toothless

After the tail hit I heard two snaps and my mate was flung off me. I look down at him and see he is unconscious. I growl, No she will not gain a final victim. I pump my wings, I do not need my tailfin to guide my way straight down!

I reach out to my mate and grab his small form. I curl my being around him. We fall through the fire, I have my mate safe in my wings. I know that we will survive…SMACK… Ugh, why always the head…Ugh what is this

'I see a human face, then a name comes to me…mom… I then see my vision shift to a high point of view, I then remember, I was human once…But then they killed me and I was given another chance to fulfill my destiny…

I hear shouting, why? I have a headache.

"Hiccup!"

It sounds like someone is looking for my mate…

I just leave my head inside my cocoon of my wings and legs.

"Hiccup!"

The call was closer. I take a quick sniff and smell a small amount of blood… he had a bloody nose…

"Oh, no Hiccup!"

I hear footsteps approach!

"Oh, son."

I go ahead and pull my head out of my cocoon, his dad is here… but is he sorry? From what Hiccup told me while we were at the alcove his dad was the one that nearly got him killed…

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

It sounded like… it was from the depths of his heart. I open my wings and let him see my mate, my Hiccup.

"Hiccup!"

He felt my mate's chest, then put his head to my mate's chest, he ripped the thing with horns, oh, it a helmet, off his head. He then put his head to my mate's chest.

"He's alive, you brought him back alive."

I hear cheering. Well of course I brought him back alive. He is my mate. Life wouldn't be worth it without him.

''you have a great destiny, my child'' why did that just happen?

"Well ya know most of him."

Hiccup

I felt soft breaths being pressed against me… I then hear a yap but it is translated, 'wake up my mate!'

I opened my eyes, 'welcome back to living!' Toothless cooed and moved her head in waiting for her kiss, regardless of which one. I move to give her, her normal kiss, then I try to give her my kiss, but pain laced up my leg, "AHH" I cried, my leg felt like it was broke in half. Aah, it hurts.

Flashback

Toothless and Stoick look down to Hiccup's legs one looks like the lower leg is broken.

"It is all of him ya dope." DING. Toothless had no idea where the hammer came from.

Back

'They had to reset a bone in your leg, then they put some sticks next to your leg and wrapped them up. They told me to not let you out of your bed if you waked up anytime soon.'

"How soon did they say that I could be back on my feet?"

'that all depended on you, my mate." She gave me a light lick on the cheek.

I smile, oh well, I just have to wait to get up wait for my leg to heal…

 **Thought I would remove his leg, didn't ya? Not for this one, Toothless had more willpower to use to catch her mate. So anyways the leg will be somewhat healed before the next addition, Useless love Gift of the Night Furies. So like last time review if you like, if not then be on your merry way.**


End file.
